


Smooth Jazz Fails

by altairattorney



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Portal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music and science can never turn back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Jazz Fails

Generations of workers have been trained under his voice. Cave Johnson, one and only CEO of Aperture Science - man of many qualities, and excellent taste in jazz music.  
  
Aperture has seen many days; even after his death, not one of them has been allowed to dawn without its sound.   
  
That kind of music has a soul; its climbs the walls and swirls, it jumps in their ears every morning, painting the earlier hours of Aperture employees. See how it flows among their tables, filling the cups of coffee; hear its whisper melt into the buzz of vending machines and turn on the wall clocks, frantic, singing with time.  
  
It gets calmer when they sleep. While they rest, calm and unaware, the instruments start playing backwards, revealing an entirely different shade in their meanings. For music lives on both sides – smooth jazz marks the rhythm of their life and destruction.  
  
They walk the halls of Science in utter optimism, charmed by that music, never turning to see what they have left behind. But past tunes never stop playing, and they still chase their human stupidity.   
Their timing is the same one bad consequences have.  
  
Smooth jazz is in their triumph, smooth jazz will be there in their destruction. She will put it on, with the same psychotic joy, and it will march among their corpses; in the failure of Science, with irony, it will sing its merry tune when their tongues are bound and helpless.   
  
It will be silence on their part – but smooth jazz will play on, without regrets. Music and science can never turn back.

**Author's Note:**

> Important note. Back when I posted this on FF.net, an anon left a review saying I had stolen the title from other fanfiction.  
> Of course, it wasn't my intention to steal anything. I quoted the famous phrase we all know from Doug's graffiti, because it was that very phrase to inspire the meaning of the whole drabble.  
> The anon did not leave a signature and jumped to conclusions immediately; but I'm neither a thief nor a rude person, everyone knows, and I was really irritated by their assumptions and their attitude. So, better safe than sorry!  
> [Written May 23rd, 2012 - Revised April 30th, 2013]


End file.
